Today, security plays an important role in many electronic devices and computing environments. For example, electronic devices such as smart cards and electronic identification documents often contain integrated circuits (ICs) in which sensitive data are stored, such as private information and secret keys, which may enable transactions with commercial and governmental organizations. Examples of electronic identification documents are electronic passports (e-passports) and electronic identification cards (eIDs). In order to protect these sensitive data, more specifically in order to prevent that unauthorized persons access these data, many techniques have been developed. However, there are also many techniques to breach the security of said ICs. Various attacks have been devised to read data from a secure IC. For instance, so-called focused ion beam (FIB) attacks or probing attacks are quite powerful. Such attacks consist in using failure analysis and wafer level IC debugging equipment to probe and/or force the state of selected signals. In view of the risk created by such attacks, it is important to develop effective countermeasures.